Letters
by AyanoJaxger
Summary: Eren Rose es un cantante de pop que intentar que el amor llegué a su vida de nuevo, despúes de la muerte de su pareja, trata de levantarse de su depresión y continuar su vida como cantante, hoy en día esta enamorado de otro cantante, llamado Jean Kirschtein, ¿lograra ser feliz nuevamente? [SongFanfic/JeanxEren (Jeren)/Leve RiRen/Fluff]


_**¡Hola! Ayano con un nuevo Fanfic para San Valentín, espero que les guste.~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este es un fanfic categorizado como FLUFF/FanFicSong, las canciones mencionadas le pertenecen a LuHan y LuHan Studio.**_

 _ **Letters**_

 _13/02/20XX_

 _Todos los ojos frente mío, mirando cada una de mis acciones, ¿es esto lo qué siempre quise? Si..ser alguien especial para los demás._

 _Aceptación, amistad, comprensión..._

 _Ahora los tengo._

 _¿Qué es lo qué quieren ver de mí? ¿Qué es lo qué no les gusta? No lo sé…_

 _Pero gracias por estar aquí._

Las flores caían de los árboles, bajo el cielo azul, es tan hermoso para cualquier persona, y más para aquel joven de pelos castaños que desayunaba con sus compañeros de banda, en una pequeña cafetería privada para los tres, era de mañana, tal vez demasiado, el rubio estaba muy cansado, pero el castaño quería que trabajasen en..

— ¡La nueva canción de San Valentín!~—Continuo su nueva presentación mientras miraba hacia la cámara con sus dos compañeros a lado suyo.

Tendrían un concierto en la noche de "San Valentín", solo por manía del castaño, quería darle un regalo a sus fans, ¿o algo más? Le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo, pero era dedicada a alguien, pero es mejor no decir nada, hacerte el ingenuo cuando todas tus fans notaron tus indirectas hacia aquella persona, pero es normal, se supone.

––¡Los esperamos el 14 de febrero en el centro de la cuidad!~––Era un vídeo informativo, lo subiría en su cuenta de Instagram, todas sus redes sociales, para avisarle a todos sus fans.

En la descripción dejo la hora y donde pueden comprar las entradas, era claro que era muy atento con sus fans, dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a ellos.

Eran lo más especial para el, a aparte de sus amigos claro.

Termino el vídeo rápidamente lo subió, sus compañeros seguían pensando que un concierto era demasiado, ¿no sería mejor un directo? Eso hicieron en navidad, ¿Por qué no lo hacen de nuevo?

Excusa número 1: " _¡No es original!"_

Excusa número 2: " _, tengo una canción para San Valentín.."_

Excusa número 3: _"Es un regalo para los fans.."_

El castaño era algo testarudo, aunque sí, acepto que quería dedicarle una canción a alguien especial para el, a más como una "propuesta" infantil.

¿Quién esa persona especial qué el castaño admiraba (en secreto)?

Aunque para una persona que apenas escuche las canciones de _**Eren Rose**_ sabrá que sus canciones suelen ser muy tiernas y de romance.

Aunque, hace unos años, cuando su novio murió, creo que la canción titulada: _**Amore Decaduto.**_

Es de las pocas canciones tristes de aquel cantante, que se vuelva a enamorar hacia discutir a todas sus fans, unas querían que el fuese feliz nuevamente, otras no superaban la muerte de su antigua pareja.

¿Qué pensaba el al respecto? No lo sabe, simplemente un día empezó a enamorarse, como el dice: _"Nadie controla el amor."_ Y tal vez sea realmente cierto.

La persona que el castaño amaba era nadie menos que el cantante de rock " _ **Jean Kirschstein**_ " Algo raro para que se tratase del amor de un castaño que su principal género musical es el pop, aunque, cada vez que tiene tiempo libre escucha sus canciones, y de alguna forma las ama, es por eso que se enamoró del ojimiel.

" _Su voz, la letra de las canciones, el sentimiento con las que la canta.."_

" _¿Se puede pedir algo más?"_

Pensaba el castaño mientras escucha las canciones, disfrutaba cada una de ellas, le daba mucha inspiración.

Entonces, el 14 de febrero Eren daría un concierto, y con eso, una confesión.

¿El ojimiel se daría cuenta? O algo mejor, ¿Aceptaría los sentimientos de Eren?

El castaño sabía claramente que el ojimiel había tenido muchas novias en el pasado, y también que su "homosexualidad" no estaba confirmada.

Entonces, ¿por qué se va a confesar? Bueno..

No lo sabe.

De todas maneras, lo está pensando aún, pero, no es tan tonto, tratara de hablar con el antes del concierto, al menos una cita.

––Lo lamento Eren pero no tengo el teléfono de Jean..––El castaño hablaba por teléfono con el rubio, preguntándole si tenía el número del ojimiel, ya que en el pasado habían hablado en unos premios.

—De acuerdo, gracias..—Dijo desanimado, le quedaban solo cuatro días, descontando el día del concierto claro.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Pregúntale a Mikasa, tal vez ella sepa su teléfono, no te rindas.—No quería entristecer a su amigo, así que le daba esperanzas, a pesar que las posibilidades no eran muchas.

—Sí, lo intentare..—Se notó con algo más de animo, se despido del rubio y seguidamente llamo a la azabache.

Lastimosamente, no consiguió nada, estaba algo desanimado, pero bueno, contactar a un famoso es difícil, a pesar de que el que quiera contactarlo también sea un famoso o tal vez el castaño es muy flojo para contactar a alguien.

Empezaba la noche, el castaño estaba practicando la canción, o mejorarla tal vez.

En el concierto cantara varias canciones, pero la estelar es la de "San Valentín", todos sus fans la esperan.

Paso varios minutos ensayando, se cansó y fue por un vaso de agua, estaba muy distraído pensando en el ojimiel, imaginaba como seria su reacción, ¿sería de asco?

—¡NO NO NO! —Repitió haciendo berrinche, osea, ¿ASCO? ¿¡ASCO!?

No lo podía imaginar, que vergüenza y..peor, que tristeza..

Tomó el vaso de agua, se ahogó por los nervios, pero no paso a más.

Ahora, ¿qué podría hacer? Necesita un atuendo, un atuendo perfecto.

El castaño era muy infantil, no por ser menor de edad, sino por su misma personalidad, nadie lo puede cambiar, aunque cuando está realmente triste, suele ser muy depresivo.

Regreso a su habitación, algo inquieto, es uno de sus ataques de nervios, no por miedo escénico, sino por el miedo de ser rechazado, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a revolverse con las sabanas, su berrinche duro poco, tenía que actuar de una manera madura, se supone…

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su gran armario, lleno de ropa y zapatos muy lindos, son tantos que es difícil decidir.

Al final, decidió un suéter rosa con una franja blanca al principio de este, y una turquesa que combinaba con sus ojos, está en el medio.

Con unos pantalones negros algo apretado, rotos no, odia los rotos.

Y unos tenis color azul marino, con un par de estrellas blancas como adorno, no era la gran cosa, pero el castaño se vería muy bien con eso puesto.

Doblo todo el conjunto y lo puso en un mueble a lado de su cama, para vestirse mañana.

Ahora, a revisar las redes sociales, que horror..todas sus fans comentaban las fotos del ojimiel, diciendo sobre el concierto, si iba a ir o no.

El castaño al ver eso, solo apago su celular y solo se puso a mirar a la pared, con una mirada de angustia.

Estaba cansado, mañana sería un día difícil y tenía que estar con muchas energías, así que se dirigió al baño para alistarse para dormir.

Pasaron los minutos y el castaño estaba listo para dormir, no tenía valor para revisar su celular, temía lo peor, ¿el ojimiel le mandaría un mensaje de odio? No.. sabe que el es muy maduro para eso, el preferiría hablar en persona.

Se recostó en su cama y decidió dormir..

 _ **Día siguiente - San Valentín**_

 _ **14/02/20XX**_

 _ **Promises**_

" _Tal vez mi amor no conozca reglas modernas._

 _La gente dice que la juventud es muy corta, solo para desperdiciarla cuando tienes el sentimiento._

 _Eso no significa que no tenga el valor, para decir 'te amo'."_

Un día radiante de primavera, el castaño se levantó algo aburrido, se cambió de y se dirigió a una junta con sus compañeros, para hablar del concierto.

Los dos hacían lo posible para tranquilizarlo por el escándalo que sus fans estaban haciendo, al final lo pudieron tranquilizar, que bien.

El día paso rápido, era de noche, el castaño estaba detrás del escenario, con su atuendo elegido y un poco de maquillaje, listo para comenzar a cantar, se oían los gritos de admiración, no había visto su celular en todo el día y no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría, pero su amigo rubio se ocupaba de eso.

Trataba de no sudar de por los nervios, para no estropear el maquillaje, no era un problema anteriormente, pero ahora con su confesión, sus nervios aumentaron.

Se arrepentía de esto, pero a la vez no, estaba muy confundido y nervioso..

Llego la hora, se levantó de aquella silla y le prepararon el micrófono, tomo aire y su concierto empezó.

Canto sus canciones más populares, y luego llegó la hora de la canción estelar titulada: _"Promises"._

" _El amor necesita tiempo para demostrarse_

 _¿Podrías por favor tener fé en mí?_

 _I'll promise to you"_

Ese noche, el castaño volvió a su casa algo más tranquilo, una carga se liberó ese día.

El entrar, se topó con un ramo de flores..

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _Cr. trad al inglés: Luhan Int., ludeerstar_


End file.
